


Swallow Your Words

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Garak being a little shit, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: This was the last time Julian would let himself be talked into a private lunch in Garak’s quarters.Kinktober Day 10: Oral sex
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Swallow Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> Update! Podfic version by yohlenyaoilover now available here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161711>

Garak swirled his tongue around the glans on Julian’s cock once more and then pulled off with a pop.

“And so you see, my dear, your understanding as to the purpose of Zaghlurgh’s treatise is completely wrong. He is in fact condemning the seventh republic for their hedonism. Not celebrating them as a golden age of art.”

He didn’t even look up at Julian’s face as he said it. Instead, he kept his eyes on his cock, hand stroking along the length leisurely.

Julian wanted to argue. Wanted to tell Garak how ridiculous a statement that was. But any words were completely lost to him. For a brief second, he thought maybe he had something. A line or two that could completely shut Garak’s argument down. 

But then Garak’s eyes focused in on something at the tip of his cock and he gave a kitten lick to the tip, lapping up precum and Julian lost it, making an embarrassing squeak instead.

Garak went back down on him. He was impressively good at sucking him off for someone who claimed to never have seen a non-Cardassian naked prior to Julian and who had made him describe each and every bit of his anatomy in excruciating detail before their first time.

Either Garak was a cock sucking genius or he had brought his lies in with him to the bedroom. Either way, Julian was a happy beneficiary to his skill set.

Except, of course, on the rare occasion such as this. Those times when Julian was broaching a subject that Garak decided he didn’t want to talk about at that moment or was trying to ask him a question. Any time he wanted Julian distracted really. Which included, apparently, literary arguments that he knew he couldn’t win so long as Julian got in a single word. 

This was the last time Julian would let himself be talked into a private lunch in Garak’s quarters. 

Garak glanced up at him innocently as if reading his mind, mouth stuffed full of cock. With another good suck, he pulled off again, leaving a hand there to draw circles at the tip while gently pulling at a ball with the other.

“Of course, once we establish that fact, we can see that hedonism is to be blamed for the fall of the republic. The people were too lazy and relaxed, focused on themselves and their art instead of expanding beyond their planet’s borders. The Shannwe, on the other hand, did not make this mistake and were able to invade the planet with ease.”

That was complete and utter bullshit.

A part of Julian wanted to pull Garak off of him, have a proper argument. But the way Garak slid his hands over the fabric of Julian’s trousers, up and down his inner thighs and brought his face in close, nose brushing alongside his penis and nestling in the pubic hair by the root and breathed in was far too distracting.

“Take his fifth clause, for example. The one about an age of world peace. He specifies that their soldiers have laid down their arms and their armies disbanded. The complacency of it! The lack of forward thinking! Who is left to protect the people then? Even your planet, Earth which claims itself to be a paradise, keeps a standing army.”

And Julian wanted to dispute that. To tell him that the Federation had enemies beyond its borders and wasn’t an isolated world with only the vaguest knowledge of the peoples beyond. The Republic couldn’t have had any idea what was amassing just next door.

He opened his mouth to say as much.

But then Garak’s mouth was back on him with just an edge of teeth and that first syllable became an exaggerated moan.

Perhaps he ought to use Garak’s tactics against him sometime. Wait until Garak decided to insult every piece in his wardrobe again before sticking a hand down his pants and using clever fingers to shut the man up.

But no, that might only teach him to do it more. 

Operant conditioning and all that. The rat pressing a button until it got a treat. Or the Cardassian purposefully being a pest until he got a good shag.

His leg twitched as Garak used the edge of his teeth to pull down his foreskin and then swirled a tongue around his glans before using his lips to pull it back up.

Gods, it was maddening.

Just enough to tease, pleasurable with that hint of danger and an over sensitizing spark.

Then Garak swallowed him down again, taking him as far as he could before beginning to bob his head. Finally, he began to build him into a release, rather than constantly talking and tormenting him. 

Only, when Julian was just nearly there, so very close to the tipping point, he gripped him tight around the base of his cock and pulled off.

Oh, Julian was going to _kill_ him.

He squirmed, so close to the edge and needing it so badly. Garak was talking again and Julian couldn't even comprehend whatever nonsense he was spouting now. Only that he looked far too pleased with himself, talking amicably as if this was a perfectly normal two-way conversation and he hadn’t just been happily sucking Julian off before cruelly denying him release.

And he just kept _talking._

Julian felt hot in the head and heaved breaths as he shifted uncomfortably. He was about three seconds away from seeing if he could pull Garak off of him without losing his prick in the process when Garak shrugged as if he hadn’t a care in the world and wrapped his mouth around him, giving the tip a good suck before removing his hand.

Julian positively exploded.

Phosphenes flew before his eyes and his mind emptied out with his cock. 

Garak swallowed it all gracefully, working him through the aftershocks before pulling off and doing a much too casual glance at the chronometer as Julian was still trying to pull his wits about him.

“Oh my. Well, look at the time. I’m afraid I have a fitting appointment in less than five minutes. I’ll have to cut our meal short.”

Julian might not have had his words back yet but he was certainly able to give his best death glare.

Garak gave him a sugar-sweet smile in return and stood, easing out the wrinkles from his outfit.

“Perhaps we can continue this another time,” he said.

Julian watched as Garak reclamated his barely touched meal before giving him a doting kiss on the top of his head and practically prancing out the door. He stared where he’d disappeared for several moments until he found it in himself to shuffle his pants back up.

He hoped Garak’s customers complained about his cock breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for Garak’s shitty one sided discourse. I haven’t taken any non-technical writing/lit classes since high school so any lit discussions in my fics are going to be dumb as hell.
> 
> Also, now realizing that despite this one being specifically for oral sex, 6 out of 10 of these have already featured it lol. Don't worry, there'll be more variety as it goes on. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are cool 🛹😎

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Swallow Your Words [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161711) by [yohlenyaoilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover)




End file.
